Vaginal atrophy is a common and well-recognized problem in menopausal women. It is found in up to 50% post-menopausal women as well as in 10-20% pre-menopausal women with low estrogen levels. Vaginal atrophy is believed to be caused by low estrogen levels that result in a decrease in vaginal cell proliferation and differentiation. The decrease in cell proliferation leads to thinning of vaginal epithelium and to a lack of glycogen production by intermediate cells. Glycogen plays an important role in maintaining vaginal ecosystem by serving as food for Lactobacilli acidophilus, the normal flora in the vagina, and by serving as a substrate for acid production to maintain low vaginal pH. The thinning of vaginal epithelium and lack of glycogen in vaginal atrophy patients frequently results in vaginal dryness, discomfort and vaginitis.
While hormone replacement therapy has been used with some success to treat vaginal atrophy, new findings of the Women's Health Initiative Study indicate that such hormone replacement therapy increases the risk of heart attacks, stroke, blood clots, and breast cancer.
Therefore, a need exists for non-toxic compositions and methods to treat vaginal atrophy without the need for hormonal replacement therapies that can have negative side effects.